<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mafia in Pyrrhia by Markthewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366659">Mafia in Pyrrhia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markthewolf/pseuds/Markthewolf'>Markthewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wings of Fire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Other, during the DOD main story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markthewolf/pseuds/Markthewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackal is a young dragonet (4 years old) who was left in charge of his family’s crime mafia after the death of his father<br/>Jackal is a great liar and good at getting what he wants from other dragons.<br/>He didn’t know how his dad died but he was given his father’s position in the mafia after his death.  He has a close relationship with his mother who’s very protective and spoils him. He likes to take matters into his own claws and wants to be more independent. Regardless of still being an adolescent, the other members of the mafia take him seriously as a leader and remain loyal to him. Jackal’s figurative and literal family has always been the mafia. Due to not having a normal childhood, his mind is not like most dragonets his age. He grew up taking out anger and violence on small prey. However, deep down he wants to experience life like most dragonets his age. Deep down, he cares about the feelings of others. Jackal has a playful and friendly side to himself, but he mostly hides it from others. Unfortunately he can’t hide his immaturity well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Salmon/simmer, Skyfire/cottonmouth, Warthog/magpie, jackal/summer, sapphire/swivel, scorpion/swift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fbad-wof-ideas.tumblr.com%2F">https://bad-wof-ideas.tumblr.com/</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574729">Bad-wof-ideas</a> by Markthespot68.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three moons of Pyrrhia were full and shining down upon the orphanage in the sky kingdom, there was a sandwing sneaking around the front gate with an egg in their arms, she was going up to door she knocked</p><p>“I’m so sorry my child, I can’t take care of you, if I keep you, you will die in the scorpions den” the cloaked figure said as they set the egg down on the door step in a basket that wasn’t seen in the dragon until now</p><p>They knocked on the door and flew away as fast as they could and hid behind a cloud in the sky and looked down as they were keeping up with the cloud</p><p>Someone came to the door and saw the abandoned egg, they took it inside, as soon as they closed the door they showed the egg to warthog as he was beating another dragon for telling the guards about their activity and as soon as he was done beat the dragon to death he wiped the blood off and he saw the egg</p><p>“Did you see who left this here?”warthog asked in concern</p><p>“We just found it on the front steps and we didn’t see anyone, it was clearly abandoned. What should we do with it, should we turn it over to the real orphanage or just give it to a random dragons den?” Said one of the goons</p><p>“No!! It’s clearly not one of skywing eggs, if we do that it’ll just be crushed or abandoned in the cruel dessert” warthog said as he came closer to get a better look at the egg</p><p>“But boss, you just killed a dragon for snitching, and you don’t want to leave this thing to other dragons nor leave it in the desert. Boss are you seriously thinking about adopting this sandwing egg as your own?” the goon asked with honest curiosity</p><p>“My wife keeps telling me that she wants dragonets, and since I can’t do that, might as well get the next best thing” warthog said as he took the egg from the two and hold it in his claws</p><p>The egg began to crack little by little, and soon the egg broke and all that remains was a sandwing dragonet sprawled in the arms of warthog</p><p>“Well, well, looks who finally awake, what am I going to call you?” Warthog wondering aloud</p><p>As soon as he said that the dragonet began to laugh like a baby jackal after getting its prey</p><p>“Hhhmmm, how about jackal, yes jackal, I’ll have to run it by magpie, but I think she’ll like it, after all it fits you perfectly” warthog said as he tickled the little dragonet so he could keeps laughing</p><p>A year later.....</p><p>“DAD!!! Have you seen my knife, I can’t find it, I need so I can practice throwing my knives with precision” a young boy dragonet said as he was looking for his throwing knives in his den that was a bit messy</p><p>“Have you checked with scorpion, he might’ve kept them when you left them last time you practice throwing them” warthog said as he entered the den and saw how messy it is</p><p>“I remember bringing them from my lessons, maybe I dropped them in one of the warehouses we were passing by when we were coming back” jackal said as he ran out to go to the warehouses in the city that the mafia controlled</p><p>“Honestly what am I going to do with that boy, he keeps forgetting his weapons, if he’s going to take over he needs to remember this stuff and better manage his schedule” warthog said as he flew after his son</p><p>as he was flying after his son, there was a dragon watching them in the shadows, unbeknownst to them, some-dragon ordered a hit on warthog and his son</p><p>“Let’s see which warehouse was it again, oh it’s the one near that old arch and market square, it should be either inside or in one of those secret hiding places” jackal said to himself as he was figuring out where his knives might be</p><p>“Wait up son, I’m not as young as I used to be, and you’re still going to be late for your lesson, just calm down will you” warthog said as he tries to catch up</p><p>”I’m not gonna be late, if I’m late again scorpion is going so mad that he’ll make me spar against him and won’t hold back” jackal said as he put his arm through a hole where the mafia hides things</p><p>somewhere a couple buildings away from the warehouse</p><p>“I see them both, getting into position” said the assassin “You do know that killing both of them is a bit dramatic, it isn’t like the kid is going to take over right, I know you want to take over but I really don’t think the kid is going to be a problem” he said as he turned around to his employer confused </p><p>”believe me when I say he will” said the dragon in cloak “I didn’t pay you for your opinion I payed you for your skills to shoot an arrow at long distances” they said as they growled at the assassin</p><p>”yeah, yeah... still, are you ok with this, I’m beyond redemption Because of my line of work” he said as he readied his bow “but you, you work for this guy, and his wife will find out sooner or later once the accountant sees the transaction and they’ll see my name” he said as he continued </p><p>“and I’m pretty sure your the only one that handles with contacting assassins” he said as they wait for any sign of acknowledgement </p><p>“I know what I signed up for and don’t worry, there won’t be any loose ends, I’ll make sure of that” they said as they point the tip of a knife at the assassins throat</p><p>”You are right about how I never actually took a life before, how about I start with yours if you don’t stop questioning me and shoot” they said as they press the knife to their throat enough to draw a little blood</p><p>”r-r-right, it’s done” he said afraid as he release the bow string with two arrows shooting at warthog and jackal</p><p>as the arrows zip through the air and at the two unsuspecting dragons, the sniper made a miscalculation and forgot the wind, so the arrows only hit one of them</p><p>”ahhhh, what the...what...just....hit...me....” was the last thing warthog said before he passed out because the arrows were covered in a poison that could kill four dragon over</p><p>”dad!!! Dad are you alright, wake up, come on we can’t stay here to long or else the guards might catch wind of us” jackal said as he tried to wake his father up to no avail</p><p>”I need help, I can’t think of anyone close by enough and I can’t leave him here or else the guards will get him while I’m gone, come on think, think” jackal said to himself while trying to come up with a plan to help his father</p><p>”you missed the brat, how did you miss him!!!” They yelled at the assassin</p><p>”I don’t know, the wind must’ve redirected one of them” he said trying to keep them off of himself so he doesn’t die </p><p>“uggh, we need to move, our position is blown, the brat is still alive, then again I might work this to my advantage” they said as they land on the outskirts of the city</p><p>“Do not speak a word of this to anyone, if you do, I’ll find you and I’ll kill you” they said pointing the knife inches from their throat</p><p>The dragon was too focus on the assassin that they didn’t realize that they had a sword drawn and aimed at their heart</p><p>”you know, I’m tired of this, I think it’s time I end this contract” he said as he thrust his sword into the dragon</p><p>”aaaggghhhh, I should’ve..... killed you..... when you missed” they said as they gave shallow breath and then died</p><p>”I need to get that kid and his father, maybe I can still save him” he said as he flew towards the two</p><p>”hello, any-dragon here, I heard a shout” he said so it doesn’t raise suspicion </p><p>“hello, over here, quick I need help!!” jackal said as he saw the assassin and waved him over to him and his father</p><p>“we need to get him to my home, quickly!!” Jackal said as he was trying to lead him to his place </p><p>“don’t worry, I’m trained to heal dragons” he said but soon thought ‘just in case I accidentally stab myself with my arrows’</p><p>”what’s your name sir?” Jackal asked wondering who this dragon is</p><p>”cottonmouth, I’m a rainwing, I’m in town for business” cottonmouth said lying threw his teeth</p><p>Cottonmouth tried as hard as he can, but he was to late. Jackals father has died and jackal became the leader of the mafia, cottonmouth vowed to stay by his side for as long as he lives to pay back for killing his father, jackal doesn’t know that it was cottonmouth that it was him who killed his father</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Swivel and simmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Swivel and simmer meet jackal for the first time, a year after his fathers death, summer haven’t seen her sister in a long time and goes looking for her, when she does she found her joining the mafia and accidentally join as well, and falls in love with jackal</p><p>I forgot to mention this is before the dragonets of destiny</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>a year after jackal fathers death</strong>
</p><p>swivel was leading simmer between ally ways and streets corners because he saw something peculiar the other day</p><p>”swivel!!! You said we find the warehouse in a minute, it’s been three hours” simmer said grinding through her teeth</p><p>”don’t worry, I now know it’s somewhere around here, maybe, look I know what I saw, and I saw a dragonet our age walk into a warehouse with shady looking dragons” swivel said looking left to right</p><p>simmer looked up thinking she heard something “are you sure it wasn’t your stupid imagination” simmer said looking down and at swift</p><p>“Ok one, my awesome imagination had nothing to do with this and two yes I’m sure I saw them” swivel said annoyed by his friend simmer</p><p>”can we hurry this up, you know how summer can get when I’m not around her” simmer said with worried in her voice</p><p>“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine, she’s only a few days younger than you and she’s practicing right now” swivel said stopping to turn around and tell simmer </p><p>Somewhere in a mud brick building, a skywing dragonet practicing shooting here flames at targets that were more than sixty feet away (for dragons distance). She shot three times at the three targets, she mostly got the center targets</p><p>”damn, I almost got it that time. I should get some food, I’m a bit getting hungry” summer said as she turn to the exit so she can look for food</p><p>‘Where should I go for food this time, the market is a good place but simmer doesn’t like it when I anywhere without telling her, and hunting for scavengers is out of the question given that they’re not anywhere near the sky kingdom’ summer thought to herself </p><p>“Wait, where are swivel and simmer? Weren’t they here a minute ago?” Summer wondered looking for her friends around</p><p>”ok let’s see, swivel came in saying something about a dragon our age and something about a warehouse” summer mumbled to herself remembering what happen to her older sister and her friend </p><p>“I hope they get back soon, it’s getting dark soon” summer said as she looked into the horizon as the sun slowly goes down into twilight</p><p>back with swivel and simmer they finally found the warehouse swivel was talking about</p><p>“ha, told you it was here, now let’s see what inside” swivel said as he was going towards the warehouse</p><p>”hold on idiot, ok one: you said that three hours, second: we don’t know what or who’s in there. We should go back before it gets to dark and the guards finds us and sends us to the orphanage or to the dungeons for queen scarlets arenas” simmer said as she pulled back swift by his tail</p><p>as soon as she finish a bunch of dragons came down from the skies and surrounded the two </p><p>“swivel I swear if I die, I will make sure that you are going to hell with me” simmer growled at swift as she took a defensive stance</p><p>”heh, I’m touch that you want me with you down in hell. But don’t worry you’ll get to see your sister, and if I die please burn my room, there are some stuff I rather you or summer to not see” swivel said as he to took a defensive stance while smirking</p><p>”what are you two doing here, state your business or die” one of the dragons said in a deep raspy voice</p><p>“We...uhhhh...we were looking....looking for-“ swivel was interrupted by simmer interjecting </p><p>“we were looking for my little sister who wandered off and my friend here thought she went this way” simmer said quickly and nervously as the dragons were pointing their spears at their necks</p><p>”what’s going on here, what was so important that you all left your positions and came down here” a dragonet said in the background walking towards the group of dragons</p><p>”boss, we found these intruders and they say they were looking for her little sister and that she went this way” said one of the dragons </p><p>“hmm, is that so, did any of you saw this dragonet they speak of, if not then that means one of two things: they went past you all easily and in plain sight or these two are lying and we need to deal with them accordingly” said the dragonet</p><p>”Now as much as I want to believe you two are telling me the truth I have to trust my drakes. Now, why are you two at my warehouse” said the dragonet in a stern and alarmingly very angry voice that could rival queen burn herself</p><p>’dang it, how are we getting out of this one, we’re surrounded, no weapons and summer is out there defenseless without us since she’s terrible under pressure’ simmer thought to herself</p><p>”like we said, I thought I saw summer went this way, but apparently I was wrong and mistaken one of your friends here as her” swivel said nervously with a near stone face</p><p>“And how long ago did you see this, because I’m pretty sure there are no main roads or ally ways to here” said a female sandwing dragon who came out of nowhere behind the two</p><p>swivel and simmer tried to walk backwards and talk at the same time so they can escape</p><p>”maybe h-h-half an hour ago, l-l-listen it’s getting dark and w-w-we have to get back home, so we can chalk this up to a big misun-“ swivel didn’t get to finish as he was stopped dead in his tracks</p><p>”who are you, and this is your finally warning, why are you here” said the female dragon</p><p>”if we tell you the truth can you promise me we won’t be killed or my little sister will be protected, please” simmer said towards the dragonet</p><p>”I promise” said the dragonet to them, and then eyed the female dragon next to him</p><p>”ok, my name is simmer and this is my friend swivel, he dragged me out here because he thought he saw a dragonet our age entered a warehouse with bunch of...shady...looking...dragons” simmer stopped as soon as she realized that she was talking to the very dragonet that swivel saw</p><p>”hmmm, I guess we haven’t been very stealthy as of late, I guess we’ll have to clean up this mess and make sure there aren’t any witnesses” said the dragonet as he looked annoyed </p><p>“you three, make sure there aren’t any other dragons near by, and you four move everything so there isn’t any evidence” the dragonet ordered “sapphire I need you to alert the rest back at HQ that we need to be more careful with transportation and transactions between our suppliers and our customers” said as he sent sapphire to the south</p><p>”you three make sure these two don’t go anywhere and if they make any trouble knock them out and wait for further orders” he said as he flew back into the warehouse</p><p>”we need to get out of here before summer comes looking for us and she gets into this mess to” simmer said as she looked around to see if she can escape with swivel </p><p>“don’t worry, we’re gonna be fine and so will summer” swivel said only believing half of what he said</p><p>while this was happening summer was looking for them and was only getting more worried by the second as she flew above the city</p><p>”where are they, it’s almost moonrise” she said the herself</p><p>”SIMMER!!!SWIVEL!!!! WHERE ARE YOU” she yelled not caring if she woke anyone up or she gets caught</p><p>”hello are you looking for swivel and simmer?” A dragon said to her</p><p>”yes, have you seen them” she said with anticipation </p><p>“yes, my name is sapphire and I think I’ve seen them over here” she said as she pointed toward a warehouse that was a few blocks away where they were</p><p>“Oh thank you so much, they’ll get in some trouble if the guards were to catch us” summer said as she flew towards where sapphire pointed at</p><p> “Hmm, the guards, I wonder why” sapphire said to her self as she flew toward HQ </p><p>summer flew as fast as she can towards where swivel and simmer are, only to find them shaking claws with a kid surrounded by scary dragons</p><p>Let’s go back and see why that is shall we</p><p>”Ok, why are my drakes on the ground lying unconscious, if you tell me I promise to let you live long enough to run” said the dragonet</p><p>”I think it’s only fair for the exchange of information that you tell us your name since we already told you ours” swivel said while pinning down one of the dragons</p><p>”....fine, my name is jackal, the boss of the mafia currently residing in the sky kingdom, whatever scarlet thinks she controls, we actually control” jackal said as he came on closer</p><p>”I’m the one who decides wether you live or die, now, how did you knock out my drakes!!!!” Jackal yelled in angry</p><p>”it was surprisingly easy, we told them “hey what’s that shiny thing over there” and they all looked the other way while we just knocked all of them out” simmer said in surprised while trying to hold back much laughter</p><p>”then I guess I need replacements due to my old ones died” jackal said as he was pulling out throwing knives out of under his wing that was holding fives sheaths while the other side also had five sheaths</p><p>”hmm, they’re still alive, we didn’t kill them, they’re just unconscious” swivel said confused by what jackal meant</p><p>as soon as swivel finished jackal threw the three knives at the heads of the dragons while they were still unconscious </p><p>“you were saying, now I just need a third, but I have someone in mind, so do you agree” jackal said knowing they have no choice but to agree</p><p>”if you agree I can guarantee that you won’t have any problems with anyone, not even with queen scarlet” jackal said give a little bit more incentive to seal the deal</p><p>”does that include my sister, if not than I’ll take my chances” simmer said coming up close to jackal</p><p>”if that’s a yes then I can also add your sister to the protection list, we might be smugglers, traffickers, and killers but we keep our word” jackal said as he reach out his claws</p><p>a few dragons came out to see what was happening and saw that three of their own were dead with knives in their heads and their boss putting his hand out</p><p>”looks like those three idiots finally got killed by the boss” said one of the goons</p><p>”we should be out there just in case” said another goon</p><p>and that’s when summer came in to see her friend and sister surrounded by dragons and were about shake jackals claws</p><p> “Hey what’s going on!!!” summer yelled over at the six dragons and dragonets</p><p>“Is this the sister you were talking about?” Jackal asked with credulous look</p><p>“Summer!!! What in Pyrrhia are you doing here” simmer yelled at sky where summer was</p><p>”I was looking for you, and here I find you shaking claws with a-“ she didn’t finish her sentence once she landed and saw who her sister was shaking hands with</p><p>she was memorized by jackals beige and black colored scales, his squared jaw line and his black almost empty void eyes</p><p>”a-a, u-u-ummmm, h-huh-hi, I-I-I-I’m summer, w-what’s y-y-y-yours” summer stuttered repeatedly so much that it was barely understandable</p><p>”I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite understand you, could you please say that again?” Jackal asked politely while looking away from the two who were confused by their sister and friend stuttering so much to this dragonet</p><p>”o-oh sorry, h-hi I-I’m s-summer, w-w-what’s yours” summer said again this time more understandable </p><p>“hi summer, my name is jackal, I’m offering your sister and friend here a job position for my organization” jackal said carefully not sure if he can trust summer yet </p><p>“Oh, and they agree of their own free will” summer said looking towards the two and stopped stuttering</p><p>”yes, and don’t worry, they are perfectly safe and aren’t being threaten” jackal said trying to assure summer</p><p>”ok, I’m going to talk with them for a bit, is that ok” summer said walking towards them</p><p>”of course, take your time” jackal said looking a to his side where his two new employees were</p><p>”what are you two idiots thinking!!” Summer whispered yelled</p><p>”were getting protection, and I don’t think we can discuss this unless you’re joining, and if we do we’re as dead as those three behind us!!!” Simmer also whisper yelled</p><p>summer looked behind them and saw three dead dragons with knives in there heads</p><p>”can he protect us from scarlet and her guards?” Summer asked hoping for the answer is yes </p><p>”he can, so please join us and then we can tell you everything” swivel said pleading to summer</p><p>”I will, I just want to make sure of a few things” summer said as she turn around and walked towards jackal who was talking to one of the goons</p><p>”and make sure you hide the bodies thoroughly and not half-way it like with that sorry excuse of a traitor” jackal said in annoyance </p><p>“I have a few questions about this organization you have” summer said stopping a few feet away from jackal</p><p>”that’s perfectly normal, and I will answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities” jackal said as he turned around to face summer and sat down</p><p>”what exactly is this organization of yours, and can you really protect us from queen scarlet and her guards?” Summer asked skeptically </p><p>“if all of you join me then yes, however I cannot speak of my organization except we sell, trade and barter to items dragon needs and wants” jackal said being as vague as possible </p><p>“hmm, are you also in a-a relationship w-w-with someone” summer asked trying hard not to blush</p><p>”I see, you want to check if I know anyone related to queen scarlet or in her court/guard” jackal said misunderstanding the question idiotically </p><p>“umm yes, th-th-that’s it” summer said taking the excuse</p><p>”no, I’m not nor is my organization” jackal said still oblivious to the female dragonet </p><p>“ok, now, if I say yes, what will we be doing for you?” Summer asked hoping it won’t be too bad </p><p>“if you say yes then you will be guarding the cargo and also be my personal guard given my last three were to stupid to do it correctly” jackal said looking past her and saw the three dragons that he killed</p><p>“I’m... interested to say the least, but if it protects us from the guards then I’ll join, on one condition” summer said as she held out her claw</p><p>“And what condition is that?” jackal asked as he too was holding out his claws to shake</p><p>”my brother gets to be your best friend, it seems like you and my brother would be good for each other as friends” summer said surprising everyone including her sister and swivel</p><p>what was more surprising was what jackal said next “hmm, then I guess I have a best friend then” that made everyone’s jaws drop except for summer</p><p>”summer, simmer, and swivel, welcome to the mafia” jackal said as he signal for the three to follow them</p><p>”Wait... THE MAFIA!!!!” Summer yelled in surprised</p><p>”we just joined the mafia, the only thing queen scarlet hates more than us, and we just joined, dear Pyrrhia, what did we just do” summer rambled and mumbled as she was freaking out</p><p>swivel and simmer both picked her up before she got left behind</p><p>”well, this is going to be an interesting adventure and job, right guys?” Swivel said trying to lighten the mood</p><p>”just shut up and help me carrying summer to wherever they’re leading us” simmer said as the flew where the mafia’s HQ is</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out bad-wof-ideas tumbler and my wattpad account for more stories and entertainment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oceans tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A seawing wash ashore almost dead, a mysterious dragon pulling the strings, an old character making an appearance, and something the ancestors of animus left behind</p><p>Due to personal and unfinished fanfic plus deadlines, this will be on hold for TBD please enjoy until then</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It will be awhile before I get back to this, I have this other story in wattpad that I’ve been neglecting and I’ve been needing to finish it, it’ll be for TBD (To Be Determined)</p><p>Also some story ideas from missy-the-wolf from tumbler and bad-WOF-ideas from tumbler as well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>months after new members of the mafia</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>A massive rainstorm was raging above the sea, near the seawings deep palace a seawing was swimming around making sure there were no intruders, they went into the palace and gone to the hatchery to see if there were any intruders</p><p>‘I cannot Wait until my shift is over, honestly I do not want to face any dragon, especially the one who keeps kill all those eggs’ thought the seawing as she went inside the hatchery to see if everything is fine</p><p>what she saw next surprised her the most, the statue of the late princess orca came to life and attacked the guard that was trying to stop it</p><p>‘What the- I need to stop them’ “HALT!!! By the order of queen coral you are sentence to death for murdering her heiresses” she flashed at the intruder as she drove her spear at the statue and it broke on impact</p><p>’What the- shit, how am I going to defeat this thing’ she thought to herself</p><p>She statue moved towards her faster than she anticipated because it was pushing her out of the hatchery and the next thing she new she was already out of the palace and somewhere half way towards the mainland</p><p>’Shit, how am I this far out, how is this thing so fast’ she thought to herself as the statue began to hold her around her neck</p><p>It kept an onslaught of claws, teeth and tail whip, each hit tearing the scales off of her</p><p>’If this keeps up I’m dead and the sharks are going to have a buffet with my body’ she thought as she tried to protect herself with her arms and legs</p><p>’I need to get out of here, maybe I can warn the others or the queen of her daughters gift’ she thought as she heavily loosing blood</p><p>shark were beginning to smell the blood and sensing the struggle in the water</p><p>‘I need to get out of here quickly’ she thought as she was getting pushed down deeper into the sea</p><p>the statue was gnashing and tearing at her scales, orca’s cold stone claws kept tearing her arms, the claws went so deep that you could almost see bone</p><p>no matter what the seawing did, she couldn’t escape what is made of stone</p><p>In a last ditch effort she glowed brighter and brighter until it was blinding, it did nothing to the statute</p><p>’damn it, what am I going to do now’ she thought as she roared underwater at the slashing and biting </p><p>She was loosing consciousness, then out of nowhere a strong sea current pushed them both out of each other’s grasps and into opposite of each other</p><p>orca’s statue didn’t know where it’s victim went so it went back to doing what it was enchanted to do: destroy any heirs in the sea and make sure no one finds out who or what did it</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>“Jackal!! What up will you, I know you’re excited to finally see the beach but it doesn’t mean you can go on by yourself” said swivel</p><p>”Hey you’re the one who said I should be more relaxed or I’m gonna have a stroke before I turn thirty” jackal said smiling as he said it</p><p>”you....could at.....at least slow down.....for...for the rest of us, we’re not as experienced in quick getaway” summer panted as she flap harder to catch up with jackal </p><p>Jackal was too excited to listen to even summer and swivel, given that they have become best friends since they joined the mafia</p><p> ’We really need him to get out more, it’s really sad that he hasn’t been able to do anything in his young days so far’ simmer thought as she finally catches up</p><p>”looks like this is the place for the deal, let’s land and make camp” summer said as she started to descend </p><p>the others, including jackal, started to descend and making camp</p><p>”let’s get some fun in before our customers come!!!!” swivel yelled</p><p>”beach time, WHOOOOO!!!!” Jackal yelled as he began to jump into the bay until he stopped and flew backwards at seeing at what looks like a dead dragon body</p><p>”what the- dang it, can’t I go to someplace that doesn’t have a dead body already here!!!” jackal yelled in frustration </p><p>“What are you- oh come on, I thought we didn’t have to work today!!!!” simmer complained loudly</p><p>
  <strong>at the other side of the beach five dragonets were about to dive</strong>
</p><p>”Let me guess,” Glory said mockingly behind tsunami. “You <em>guys</em>, that’s the smell of freedom.”</p><p>
  <strong>Back with our four dragonets</strong>
</p><p>”we should get them some medical attention and ask what happened with them” summer said pointing back to the camp that was a few miles away with medical equipment</p><p>”even if we all carried them at top speed, they wouldn’t even be able to survive given on how heavy they are bleeding” simmer said point at all the gaping gnashes and torn scales</p><p>”I say it’s worth a shot, what do you think boss” swivel said as he turned towards jackal who hasn’t said anything during this whole conversation </p><p>“I agree with swivel, especially if I’m the one who’s flying her there, I’m faster than all of you and I can get there in half the time” jackal said as he put her on his back and unfurled his wings</p><p>”fine, but swivel is below you just incase you drop her and summer is next to you for support” simmer said as they all began to fly up</p><p>”what about you?” Swivel asked raising a eyebrow</p><p>”I’ll be on your rear to make sure that no one besides our own is out here or following us” simmer said hovering in the air waiting for the other to fly ahead of her</p><p>they flew ahead as ordered and tried to keep up with jackal</p><p>simmer turned to see five dragonet from different tribes diving one after another </p><p>‘are they, no they’re just a myth, I’m just seeing things’ simmer thought to herself as she focused back in the four in front of her</p><p>’But if they are the real deal, then me, swivel and my sister can finally be free of her and her sadistic appetite’ simmer hopefully thought</p><p>”come on we got to get there quickly guys, when we get back we’re running drills until you are at least flying half the speed to catch up with me” jackal said trying to lighten the mood</p><p>”oh yeah, wanna bet on that” swivel jokingly said</p><p>”even the lowest ranks of the mafia know of your infamous gambling, I’m not taking that chance in case you find a loophole” jackal said smiling at the comment</p><p>”I’m impress, I’m even more infamous than the great jackal, infamous for his risky schemes for looting and heisting” swivel returned the gesture</p><p>the next thing I knew we were landing in the camp that we set up at</p><p>“What in blazes happen here, did you kill someone and bring them back here just to show us” said the nightwing/skywing hybrid doctor</p><p>”no skyfire we didn’t” simmer said in a annoyed tone “we just found them like this and we didn’t know why, so we thought we can get some info from them if we bring them back here and healed them” simmer finished setting them down on the stretcher </p><p>“Jeez, I’ve seen a lot of close to death patients, but this has to be the worst one. Where in Pyrrhia did you find her” skyfire said surprised and genuinely feeling sorry for her</p><p>”when we were about to go to the beach and dive into the water, when jackal saw them and wanted them to get to a doctor as fast as possible” summer said summarizing </p><p>“hmmm these slashes have bits of stone, along with these bite marks. I have to guess she was either near or at the deep palace, she must’ve been a graveyard shift guard when she was attacked” skyfire said using her tweezers to pull out any foreign objects in the seawings body</p><p>”who would use stone as a weapon along with stone teeth, I wonder?” Swivel said to himself</p><p>”the seawings are rumored to have an animus dragon in their royalty, their family has always have an animus” jackal said satisfying swivels curiosity </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile under the sea </strong>
</p><p>’come on, come on I have to make sure my plan goes as plan’ whirlpool thought as he saw the queen hugging tsunami and anemone tightly </p><p>
  <strong>back at the camp</strong>
</p><p>”we seriously need her awake and tell us who attacked her so we can prepare for who ever attacked her” summer said pacing back and forth out side of the tent</p><p>”hmm, maybe we need to take our minds off of this seawing business, isn’t there a scavengers den somewhere near here” jackal said looking for a way to past the time until the seawing wakes up</p><p>“I can go for a snack, and simmer loves scavengers as pets” swivel said pointing his thumb claw besides him towards simmer</p><p>”alright, let’s go hunting while we wait” summer said as she and the others flew towards a den of scavengers </p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A messy vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of the last chapter to this one, our rice dragonets go hunting after some scavengers and are met with queen burns guards, meanwhile back at the camp, skyfire is taking care of the female seawing, will she survive this, will she be able to save her queen, and will she be able to return to her kingdom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 3 dragonets all followed Swivel as he is taking the lead this time since he’s the better tracker out of the 4 of them</p><p>  “They should be near, I saw a tiny fire while we were flying over here” swivel said as he was pointing his talon towards a barely visible smoke in the distance</p><p>  “So who’s going down first, I vote for the slowest one here” simmer said</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be you sis” summer said giggling</p><p>   “Actually that’s you, so you’re going down first” simmer said chuckling</p><p>  Summer reluctantly went down to see if there were any scavengers to eat, but when she got there, there was signs of other dragons here, she was about to go back to her friends and warn them but one of scarlets battalions attacked summer to the ground </p><p>    “Halt, in the glory of queen scarlet You are being taken in and you will tell us where the dragonets of Destiny are” said the guard holding her to the ground</p><p>   “The Who now, are you serious, they’re just a hatchlings tale, a myth” summer said trying to look at her attacker </p><p>  “you don’t know do you? Queen scarlet is missing after encountering the five dragonets, and rumored to be dead, and the dragons of the palace are upset, now tell me, have you seen five dragonets from different tribes” the guard asked pressing his talons harder into summer</p><p>  “I don’t know where they are and even if I did, do you really think I would tell someone who works for queen scarlet” summer said growling out scarlets name </p><p>“hmmp, then I guess it’s death for a traitor, Wait... I know you, don’t I” the guard said kneeling down to see summer better</p><p>  “yes, your parents, your part of that family that defies queen scarlets way, if I bring you in and kill you in front of queen scarlet, that should give me a great promotion” the guard smiled wickedly </p><p>  “You won’t have the chance” summer said as she stopped holding back and escaped the grip from the guard and punched him back back a few feet</p><p>   The guard growled “Wrecked dragonet, you’ll pay for that, tell me where the rest of your wrecked family is and I promise to only torture you” the guard said Huffing</p><p>  “I am the daughter of smoke and ash, a survivor of countless hatchless dragonets killed by the terrible queen burn” summer exclaimed spreading her wings wide upwards</p><p>   “Impossible” he whispered in surprised “I accompanied the queen herself, I killed the eggs myself, it’s not possible, you have to be lying” the guard raised his voice as he got angrier  </p><p>  The guard lunged at her but summer slid under the guard and scratched his underbelly enough that it was bleeding somewhat heavily</p><p>   “Aaaaggghhhh, you’ll pay for that you little, ugghh” the guard groaned as he feels weaker every second he’s bleeding</p><p>   “I don’t think you’re in the position to make threats, you’re bleeding heavily, you are out skilled and you’re armor looks like it’s older than you” summer said as she was circling him</p><p>   “Queen scarlet and queen burn will hunt you down and your friends..... and they will kill every last one of them.....  even if I don’t tell them.... someone will see or hear about this...” the guard breathed heavily </p><p>   “All I have to do is wait until you pass out from blood loss or die from it, it won’t take long” summer said still circling the weak guard</p><p>   All of a sudden there was a whoosh slicing sound behind the guard, the guard fell to his side dead</p><p>   “About time you guys got here, did ya guys enjoy the show or what” summer said to her friend and family </p><p>  “We’re here aren’t we, anyway it looks like the guards took any scavengers that were here, if there are any left they probably ran away some where far away” Swivel said looking left to right slowly </p><p>  “We should probably head back to camp and make sure our operation is safe along with our meeting spot” jackal said signaling everyone to move out</p><p>   <strong>Back at the camp and the medic</strong></p><p>   'I've never seen anything this severe before, I heard there were animus dragons in the royal family' skyfire thought to herself</p><p>   "must help my queen.... must protect her and her children.... must..." salmon mumbled in her sleep, she was moving restlessly making it very difficult to heal her and her wounds that were bleeding somewhat heavily</p><p>   It was very apparent that she was hallucinating or having a nightmare to what happened to her, she was moving frantically and was trying to either fight or get away from her imaginary attacker</p><p>    "CALM DOWN!!!!! SOMEONE GET ME SOMETHING TO KNOCK HER OUT WITH OR ELSE SHE'LL RE-OPEN HER WOUNDS" skyfire yelled while trying to hold down her patient. A dragon came in and give the patient something that knocked them out in less than 10 seconds</p><p>    "It's about time, what took so lo-" Skyfire didn't finish because of what race the dragon was, they were a rainwing, skyfire hated rainwings, She hated them like most other dragons hate them for the same reason, they were lazy, have no sense of responsibility and they refuse to join any alliance or even the mafia that she serves proudly</p><p>   "what is a lazy, good for nothing, useless rainwing doing here. Are here because you were to dumb to go back to your tribe, or do rainwings even have tribes given on how lazy they are. You don't even have a queen, even then she was probably too lazy to even hold it" Skyfire insulted the rainwing without giving them a word in as she spite insult after insult</p><p>    "Now if you'll excuse me, I have actual work to get done and I don't have time to handle a brain dead rainwing" skyfire insulted one more time before heading towards the tents exit. "I'm here to see jackal and tell him I'm done assassinating the one who deserted from the mafia." said the rainwing without looking back. It wasn't until skyifre turned around in surprise that he also turned around slowly.</p><p>    "I know what the other tribes thinks of my tribe, and I know what the other dragons in the mafia think of me, so you're nothing new, you are how ever to insult me directly, so that means you haven't heard of me or you're relatively new to the mafia, either way I'm impressed that some-dragon can have that much hate in them for a rainwing, even after helping them with a disturbed patient." the rainwing finished as they walked by Skyfire</p><p>   "My name is cottonmouth by the way, and I'm guessing you're the medic that everydragon keeps talking about, skyfire, I'll admit i thought you weren't going to be one of those dragons that gave up on me as soon as they see me" cottonmouth said as he left them to meddle in their own mind about what he said</p><p>    <strong>Back with the DOD, hours later at night</strong></p><p>   Giant wings smashed Tsunami to the rock floor of the tunnel. She tried to twist around, but her attacker kicked her in the head and then shoved a hood that smelled of seaweed over her snout so she couldn't see. Tsunami shouted and struggled, lashing out with her claws and tail. her attacker was bigger than her, and heavier, so Tsunami could barely move under the weight.</p><p>    <strong>back at camp at the same time</strong></p><p>"I'm still wondering who or what gave our patient those slashes, if it interferes with our deal to the royal seawing family.... I'll kill it myself" Jackal said to his friends around the camp fire</p><p>    "come on, I thought you had fun today, sure summer did get attacked by one of scarlet's guards and sure we found a almost dead body, but besides that nothing else went wrong" swift said trying to lift the mood</p><p>   "we also didn't get any scavengers for dinner, not to mention we have to take the long way because there were tons of patrols because something big went down before we got here, also we had to hide the dead dragon body so they won't go looking for the dragons who killed them" simmer said bitterly remembering what happened during the entire day</p><p>   "at least I got to see cottonmouth again, he's a nice guy, but a effective assassin.I hoped he didn't meet skyfire,  she absolutely hates rainwings, she just know that not all of them are as lazy as they are talked up to be" Jackal said smiling until the last part he was saying</p><p>   "Come on I'm not that bad to rainwings, sure I could careless if they went extinct, but I'm don't hate them" skyfire said as she made her way towards the dragonets that were surrounding the fire</p><p>   "Speak of the devil, and what brings you here, besides checking if we killed or brought anydragon back with us" summer asked </p><p>   "I'm just taking a bit of a walk, and I guess that pitiful excuse of a dragon was telling the truth about being a assassin, dang, now I got to apologize, uck, can't believe I'm going to apologize to a rainwing, this is demeaning" skyfire said as she walked to who knows where</p><p>    "Are we going to follow her and see this train wreck of a apology" Swift asked already knowing the Answer </p><p>   "I'm offended you had to ask, let's go before we loose track of her" simmer said with a smirk as she stealthily got up and started to follow closely. The others follow closely but not as quietly as simmer, skyfire almost saw them a few times, they decided to fly above the trees so they can still follow but not make as much noise</p><p>   "Could any of you at least be a little stealthy, even a little!!" whispered yelled simmer</p><p>   when they saw that skyfire finally stopped and saw why she stopped, it was cottonmouth on the edge of a hill with a straight drop down that could kill a broken wing dragon</p><p>  "HEY, RAINWING, I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!!!!!" yelled skyfire regardless of any animals or dragon trying to sleep</p><p>   "Ahhh, isn't it my favorite racist dragon, what brings you here where I'm relaxing, are you here by chance to insult me some more, because I really liked the queen comment, really showing the error of my ways of being born as a rainwing" cottonmouth said with spite and bitterness in his voice</p><p>   "hey hey, truce, I'm just here to apologize for what I said, so yeah, I'm sorry for insulting you, your tribe, and your culture (not like you had one to begin with)" Skyfire whispered the last part so cottonmouth couldn't hear. "I'm impress, it must have took alot of restraint to not outright yell that last part" cottonmouth smirked as he did heard the last part but was unfazed  by it</p><p>    "Don't smart mouth me you ungrateful sloth lover" skyfire growled out. "Anyway I didn't know you cared so much, Don't tell me you have started catching feelings for me" joked cottonmouth with teasing smirk</p><p>    "In you dreams rainwing, if you weren't buddies with the boss I would kill you right now because of that comment!!!!" Skyfire yelled at him slightly flustered</p><p>   "Awwww don't be like that, admittedly you're kind of cute but also kinda hot, and totally my type, I won't be against it if you change your mind" cottonmouth flirted very painfully obviously </p><p>   "Aggggghhhh, you are unbearable, you have to be the only rainwing that has vex me as much as any rainwing has ever!!!!!!" Skyfire yelled</p><p>    far away in the trees the four dragonets watched as the display of what can be told as a beginning of love was blossoming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>next time on Mafia</strong>
</p><p>   "How could you do this to me" said simmer bleeding on her head over her left eye</p><p>   "what do you mean they escaped, find them, find them and make sure they stay chained this time" said a nightwing gaurd</p><p>   "don't do this, there has to be someone else, please I've just started to understand my feelings for you" skyfire pleaded to cottonmouth. "I'm sorry, but someone has to distract them so you can escape" cottonmouth said as he kissed skyfire on the lips</p><p>   "how long have I been asleep, is queen coral safe" said salmon as she finally woke up from her injuries</p><p>
  <strong>Know that I put this down as a joke and will not actually put any of this in the next or future chapters.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tune for more, stay classy America</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not the original creator of this idea, the person is bad-wof-ideas in tumbler, check out my other stories on wattpad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>